King's Cross Station
by neutralplanet
Summary: A Man named Adam rides a train to Hogwarts to find his love. RATED T FOR TEEN and violence, R&R Plz.
1. Polar Flashback

A/N: The main character has many memories. The word FLASH will tell you when the Protagonist has a flashback. END FLASH will tell you when the flashback is over.

A blond haired man was waiting for the train at the King's Cross Station. His love was waiting for him at Hogwarts. He sighed that he had to take the same station that took his parents away from him one fateful night on November 18th 1987. His ears picked up as he heard a train come to him. A man with brown hair came out of the train and shouted, "All Aboard! The Travelion will be leaving in five minutes." The Blond haired man had taken many trains, but none took him to where the woman needed him. He remembered taking the Polar Express. A train that almost cost him his life.

FLASH

A Train was speeding toward the north pole. The Blond Haired Man was looking at the scenery. He asked a man where he was heading. The train conductor said, "To the north pole!" The Blond Haired Man knew this was not where his love is. He opened the emergency exit on the top and went up and noticed a patch of white snow. He jumped. Wolves encountered the Blond Haired man, he was about to be eaten, when suddenly, arrows whooshed and hit a wolf. The other wolves left in fear. A shadow of a horse emerged, and a voice came and said, "Easy Agro." Then The Blond haired man saw him. A man with horns, and a mystical cape.

Who was this man?

Why did he save him?

What horrors await our hero next?

Stay tuned for the next installment of King's Cross Station.


	2. Wanda The Horned Man

When we last left our hero, a horned person saved him. Who is this man? Find out today!

The Horned man took the blond haired man to a cottage he called home, The blond Haired man asked him who he was and why he saved him. The horned man told him his name is Wanda, a wanderer who got this look when he was a baby, The blond haired man said his name was Adam, he asked why he saved him and why he got this look, Wanda told him that long ago, he used to be in love with a woman who died because she had a cursed fate. He was the one who killed her, Ridden with guilt, he went and killed sixteen colossi to get her love back, but he was used. Now as a demon, Wanda lives on forever while his love did not. "That bites." Said Adam. "Ya, but people do crazy things when they are in love." Adam asked why he saved him, Wanda replied, "Because I do not want you to die. Your love is waiting for you." Adam gasped and said, "How did you know I was in love?" "I see all and know all. I am searching for a way to kill myself. So I can be with my love." Said Wanda. "I am searching too." Said Adam. "For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Said Wanda. "I meant as in my love." Adam said. Wanda laughed and told Adam, "We will meet again. I just have this hunch." Adam said his good byes and went on the passing Polar Express that was heading for home.

END FLASH

Adam heard the whistle, the train was leaving, Adam gasped and said, "Crap!" Adam leaped for his life as he made it just in time.

How will Adam and Wanda meet again?

Something is bound to happen on the train, right?

Will our hero ever reach to Hogwarts at this pace?

Stay tuned for the next installment of King's Cross Station.


	3. Harry Potter and the Self Insert

When we last left our hero, He was in a flashback and now he's on the train (Thank God), Now what will happen? Find out today on King's Cross Station.

Adam sighed as he left his home, London, to meet his love. 3 familiar people came aboard, one had a thunder bolt on his forehead, another has freckles, and the last one had long brown hair. Adam welcomed the three. The three said their names were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Adam asked why they were coming to Hogwarts. Harry told Adam that this year would be the 7th and final year. "Tell the man the wonderful adventures we had Harry." Said Hermione. "No, let me." Said a voice booming from faraway. Then in an instant, A person who made the voice came, as if he teleported. He said, "As I knew the entire universe." He had short brown hair, wore a generic red T-shirt, and jeans that were cut into shorts. "I am Gary Stu, The author, although Gary Stu is not my name," The man said."Allow me to talk about the wonderful adventures Harry Potter had." Gary said as he snapped his fingers, teleporting Adam, Ron, Hermione and Harry to the very 1st year that Harry Potter had in Hogwarts.

What adventures await for the four heroes?

Is Gary the author? Or just an imposter?

What are the wonderful adventures Harry Potter had?

Find out next time on King's Cross Station.


End file.
